Jealousy of The Heart
by soul of outer space
Summary: This takes place after season 2. Please R
1. It starts

Soul of Outer Space

****

Jealousy of the Heart

Part 1

Tai rubbed his head._ Owe that really hurt, _he thought. _Sora, Sora, where was she. _Tai thought back to the last couple of minutes of what he could remember before that guy hit him over the head.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"Tai wait up." Sora called. She came up to him, fear in her eyes.

"Sora what's wrong." Tai asked her.

"SSOORRAA!" Sora jumped behind Tai and grabbed his arm. Tai put a protective arm around her.

"It's him." Sora said.

"Sora who's him." But before she could answer and shadow crossed before them.

"Stay away from her and get your arm off her."

"Go away." Sora cried.

"Yo dude, why don't you just back off, can't you see you've scared her."

"Stay out of this." He said. Then every thing went black, but Tai could still hear Sora's scream in his ears.

*****FLASHBACK OVER*****

Tai rubbed his head again to make sure there wasn't any blood. After words he sent a distress to all his friends and told them all to meet him at the park. Within five minutes every one was there and Tai explain the situation.

"Who would do something like that?" Mimi asked.

"I know Sora's hot and all, and guys go nuts every time they see her. Not to mention they can be obsessed some times, but this is ridicules." Matt said crossing his arms. Tai paced back and forth, _who would do something like this._ Suddenly his digivice started to beep,

"What the heck?" He said looking at it, "Guys we're needed in the digital world." Tai said.

"What about Sora?" asked T.K. 

"We can't do any thing about it right now and something tells me that this has something to do with it." Tai said. Every one nodded their heads and took off to the digital world.

"Let go of me, you creep." Sora shouted as she was dragged through the digital world. 

"My master will be most pleased to have such a beautiful bride." It said as it threw her into a chair and some one or some thing came out of the shadows.

"Yes, she will do nicely."

"Who the hell do you think you are, kidnapping me and bringing me here." Sora cried struggling to get her self free, _I have to get back to Tai he could be hurt._

"The more you struggle the tighter my hold on you will become." Sora was able to get a clear few of her captor now, it wasn't human, it was a digimon, which looked like a young man.

"When my friends get a hold of you, you'll wish you'd have just left me alone." Sora yelled.

"Your friends will never come." He said smiling, when large screens appeared all over the room, showing Tai and the others appear out of a portal, being reunited with their digimon.

"HA!" was all Sora could say.

"NO! They weren't suppose to come. You were suppose to take care of the leader." 

"He's a lot stronger then he seems." Sora smirked.

"SHUT UP!" Her captor yelled and hit her across the face, "Take her to her room and make sure she stays there." It said and stormed out of the room.

"You really shouldn't make him mad." The thing that had brought her here said.

"What's your name?" Sora asked as it untied her. The digimon took a step back and bowed,

"Wisemon." It said holding its head high. Sora smiled. _I will have to be nice to this digimon, it's clear that it doesn't want to hurt me, but doesn't want to be hurt by that big ugly thing that is keeping me here._

"Why do you listen to him?" Sora asked as Wisemon led her down a hall. "Why not escape with me, my friends would love and as long as you were with us no harm will come to you." Wisemon pondered this for a while, then in a whisper,

"Promise that no harm will come."

"Promise." Sora said, Wisemon nodded his head in agreement.

"Come on I know a quick way to get to your friends." The two ran down the hallway.

Tai walked slowly, Kari was walking on one side of him holding Gatomon and on the other side was Agumon. In the back of the group he could hear faint arguing between Willis, T.K. and Davis. Tai let his thoughts wonder, _please Sora be okay, I never got a chance to tell you how mush I care about you. If I ever see you again I swear that I'll tell you._

"Hello earth to Tai." Tai came out of his thoughts to see Matt in front of him waving his hand. "How about we rest here for the night."

"Good idea Matt and that way the digimon can tell us what's going on." After a couple of minutes they all sat down around the fire that Agumon and Tai had made. Kari sat in between T.K. and Davis while Willis sat across from her winking at her now and then making her blush. Tai's thoughts wandered, _Sora are you all right, if you don't live through this I will never forgive myself. _Tai was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was muttering to himself, they all turned to stare at him. Finally Kari spoke up,

"Just ignore him, he does this some times at night, when he's dreaming about Sora." The rest of the group nodded their heads understanding, Kari giggled and the group looked at her, "and sometimes you can hear him growl at night if he saw Sora compete and a guy looked at her butt." The group burst out laughing and Tai came out of his daydream,

"What I miss?" He asked watching them all roll on the ground clutching their sides. Willis was the first to calm down,

"Okay guys we need to get to business, one who the hell is Sora, and two why did you guys call us back here." Before any one could answer and female voice from the shadows spoke,

"Well I can answer your first question, I'm Sora."

"SORA!"

"TAI!" Tai and Sora ran to each other, Tai picked her up and through her into the air, holding her close against him. Then the others joined in a group hug. Finally she broke free and approached Willis,

"Hi you must be Willis." Sora said.

"How did you-."

"Izzy talks a lot about you." Sora said, Willis nodded his head. He took a step back to get a better look at her, _wow she is hot! No wonder Tai has the hots for her. Note to self if I ever want a chance with Kari stay on Tai's good side, meaning stay a way from the incredibly gorgeous chic in front of you. _Willis smiled,

"Nice to meet you." They said together.

"Before I forget let me introduce you to some one he helped me escape, Wisemon." Wisemon stepped out from the bushes and Tai approached him,

"Thank you very much, welcome to the team, I'm in your dept for returning our angel to our hearts." Sora went over to Tai and kissed him on the cheek.

"You can say the sweetest-."

"PRINCESS KARI! PRINCE WILLIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE." The others watched in astonishment as Willis and Kari ran to Wisemon hugging him. The others looked at the odd group and heard Davis murmur under his breath,

"How come he gets to be a prince and I don't." he thought no one heard him, but Yolie did,

"Because your not cute." She said giving him and evil smile.

"Okay now that this little reunion is over lets get down to business. Willis, Kari and Wisemon came back to the group and they all once again sat down around the fire. This time Sora snuggled close to Tai as if telling him that she was glad that she had a strong man to protect her. Kari and Willis sat together holding a very happy Wisemon between them.

"Okay first things first, what's going on?" T.K. asked.

"All I know is that it has something to do with me, he said I needed to be his bride, whatever the hell that means. Oh and he's a digimon." They all looked at Sora stunned.

"A digimon that wants to get married. Now that's something you don't see ever day. What do you know about this Wisemon?" Joe said leaning forward.

"Well master- I mean emperor Uglymon (like my evil digimons name. =)) He wants to become a human and the only way to do that is marry a human with so much love in them that she could even love him." Wisemon finished.

"Okay so what does that have to do with Sora?" Davis asked and Mimi smacked him over the head.

"You idiot Sora's got the crest of love."

"Oh, I knew that." Every one just rolled their eyes.

"Well I think that we need to get some sleep." Patamon said flying down from his nest on T.K.'s head and snuggled in his lap.

"I agree with Patamon, who wants first watch?" Cody asked. Kari looked at Willis and the two nodded their heads,

"Willis and I can take first watch and um…Tai and Sora can take the second. Okay." Every one nodded in agreement, while T.K.'s and Davis's blood began to boil and they began to dream up the many ways to kill Willis. Every slowly began to find sleep as the fire dimmed, Matt looked over at Tai and Sora, Sora was rapped up in Tai's arms. Matt thought, _Sora I envy Tai he has your love, the love I crave for. You two are perfect together and you love each other so that's my cue to move on with my life. Goodnight my dear Sora._ As if Sora heard him she whispered back,

"Goodnight Matt." She fell asleep in Tai's arms. Matt smiled and fell asleep himself.

So what do you think.

I don't own Digimon.

Okay somethings going to happen that night, I'm not going to tell you what. Tell me who you think should get Kari (Willis, T.K. or Davis) and Sora (Tai or Matt) Please Review my story.


	2. here then gone

Soul of Outer Space

****

Jealousy of the Heart

Part 2

Kari stared out at the lake, 'wow it's so beautiful' she heard footsteps behind her. With out turning around she asked.

"Willis what are you doing out here?" Willis sat down next to her and watched the digimon in front of them run and play quietly.

"One Tai would kill me if he knew you were out here by yourself and two we wanted to talk remember." Kari nodded her head.

"Willis how did you become Prince?"

"I wanted to ask you the same thing. Well I guess that it was after the first time that I was at the digital world I helped some digimon and they started calling me King Willis. Then Wisemon came along and started helping me with them so I could go home." Willis shrugged and laid back on the ground looking up at the stars.

"The same thing happened with me I was also called Queen Kari. How did we become prince and princess?" Kari sighed.

"I can answer that." Willis sat up and saw Wisemon heading their way. "When the knew digimon took over the digital world he named himself King, so that brought you two down to prince and princess."

"Oh." They said at the same time. Suddenly Wisemon's mood changed to a robotic and controlled voice,

"Come with me I want to show you something." The two reluctantly followed the digimon. They followed him into a clearing.

"Wisemon what are we doing here?"

"Come you will see." With that a bright light surrounded them, Kari let out a painful scream then all was silent.

T.K. sat up, sweating hard, he had just had a dream where Kari and Willis were eaten up by a white flash. He looked over and saw Terriermon and Gatomon curled up together, with no sign of Willis or Kari anywhere. Suddenly and earth shattering scream went through the air. Every one sat up.

"Kari!" Tai screamed.

"Willis!" Yolie screamed.

"WHAT!" Kari and Willis screamed together emerging from the trees.

"Kari we heard you scream." Tai said noticing that the two where holding hands.

"That's because these digimon scared me, but my big strong boyfriend here scared them away."

"BOYFRIEND?!" T.K. and Davis said together.

"Oh, did I forget to mention it Kari and I have been going out for a week now." Willis said smiling down at her as she squeezed his arm. Sora frowned, something wasn't right.

"Well since it was nothing why don't every one go to sleep and Tai and I will finish up the watch." Every one nodded in agreement and went to bed. Tai and Sora sat together looking at the stars.

"Some things not right." Sora said at last. Tai looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well last time I checked Kari wasn't seeing any one, and if she was she isn't the type of girl to just forget about it." Tai nodded.

"I know what you mean. I like Willis and all, but I would feel better if she was going out with T.K. and I don't know about you but the scream that we heard was not out of fright." Sora nodded,

"Some thing happened, I don't know what but we're going to find out."

I don't own Digimon I just write stories about it. So what happened that night, could this be T.K. and Davis's worst nightmare. Okay pole results, Kari and T.K.- 12, Kari and Davis-0 (how pathetic) Kari and Willis-0 (ouch that has to hurt) Sora and Tai- 10, Sora and Matt- 5. And we had one request for a Yolie and Willis pairing so I'm leaving it up to the reviews tell me what you think, if you want these results to change then you better review, no major romance is going to be in for a while.


	3. I found you

Soul of Outer Space

Okay I'm back and I must say that the e-mails that I got were very helpful. Okay so what really happened that night? Don't worry Willis and Kari aren't going to be together, but I just might mess with your heads a little. (EVIL LAUGH)

****

Jealousy of the Heart

Part 3

The sun rose quietly over the hill, exposing 12 teens and 13 digimon. Sora's opened and she felt a warm breath on her neck, she was about to turn around when she remembered the arms around her. Rapped tightly around her were Tai's arms. She sighed happily and snuggled back into his arms.

"So I'm guessing you two had a good night sleep." Someone said and the two rolled away from each other, they both stood up and blushed. Mimi ran up to Tai,

"TAI, you and Sora are so cute together are you guys going out?" She asked them.

"No." they said quietly.

"Tai what are you waiting for ask her."

"Come on guys just drop it, Tai was just being nice. They were out here alone and Sora most likely got cold so he was just trying to warm her up." Matt said coming up behind Mimi.

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

"Thanks Matt I o you one." Tai said.

"You have no idea." Matt responded coldly. They all headed back towards the TV so they could get home. When T.K. stopped,

"T.K what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"We're Willis and Kari?" they all looked around and didn't find a single trace of them. They returned to the camp ground to see if they were still there, instead they found…two bakemon. Tai grabbed one and began to shake it,

"What did you do with my sister?" Tai yelled.

"We…are…bakemon…told to…impersonate…two children…for the night."

"We know that, we're is my-"

"Tai calm down." Sora said placing her arm on his shoulder. Tai took a couple of deep breaths and calmed down.

"Okay who sent you?" Izzy asked pulling out his laptop with Yolie leaning over his shoulder.

"Why should we tell you." One of the bakemon said,

"Because if you don't…" Agumon and Biyomon came up behind them and grabbed them.

"Okay…Okay…Evilmon sent us."

"WHY?" Davis asked.

"He needs them, the crest of light and the crest of hope."

"I think we've got a major problem on our hands." T.K. said.

"Why?" Yolie asked.

"Because I have the crest of hope not Willis."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Let me go." Kari was thrown ruffle into a cell. "Ow that hurt." She said rubbing her arm.

"Kari?"

"Willis? Is that you."

"Over here." She felt around the cell till her hands came across a cold body.

"Are you all right?" She asked helping him up only to have him fall back onto her, she held him in her arms.

"They just beat me pretty badly…where's Wisemon?"

"I don't know I thought he was with you."

"I'm going to kill that bastard when I get my hands on him for…for…setting us up like this."

"Willis you don't know if he did it intentionally."

"Then why the hell isn't he in this cell?"

"I don't know?" Kari looked down refusing to believe that their friend could be so cruel.

"Kari I'm sorry I yelled at you but…" he pulled her into his arms and let her cry. "But some times you just have to except things the way they are."

"I want to go home." Kari whispered.

"Me too."

"I whish Tai was here he would know what to do."

"Me too." Willis said whispering comforting words to her. 'I whish T.K. was here' Kari thought she didn't say it out loud so she wouldn't hurt Wilis's feelings, it's one thing to want your brother here, but another guy. =)

"IF YOU DON"T TELL US WHERE HIS HIDE OUT IS I'M…I'M…I'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING DRASTIC!" Tai screamed at the two bakemon, he stormed off. 

"Tai wait up." Sora called after him and ran to catch up with him. When she reached him he was sitting in front of the lake just like last night. She saw tears form in his eyes, and was threatening to spill out.

"Tai what's the matter?" She asked putting an arm around her friend. Tai looked at her,

"If any thing happens to her I don't know what I'll do. She's my little sister I've already come to close to losing her before." He swallowed hard. "I don't deserve to call her my sister."

"Tai don't be so hard on your self, you're a great big brother."

"But not where is counts."

"Stop it. You know that isn't true."

"I couldn't even tell my own sister apart from a bakemon."

"That's because we never considered it we just thought some thing was wrong. Don't beat your self up about it. Sitting here and yelling at yourself is not going to get Kari back."

"Your right Sora, your always right. I guess that's why I…"

"You what Tai." Tai blushed.

"Nothing come on lets get moving." He helped her up and headed back towards the others. Some how Izzy had managed to trick the bakemon into playing twenty questions and had found the secret hideout. The group then decided to wait until nightfall to go and look for Willis and Kari.

"Wisemon what kind of worker are you if you can't even get the right people. First you brought the love, she would make a good queen though, any way then you get the crest of light but not the crest of hope and brought the wrong boy. Wisemon you are making this so difficult."

"I'm so sorry." Wisemon said bowing his head in shame.

"Just switch those two boys and we'll pretend this never happened, okay."

"Yes." With that Wisemon slipped out of the room.

T.K. stared up into the sky, 'God Kari where are you?' he thought 'are you hurt? Do you want me there with you?" he silently prayed that that was true.

"T.K?" T.k snapped out of it to see Cody in front of him trying to get in attention.

"Yeah?"

"We need to get going come on."

"Okay coming." The group started to head off in the direction of the Evilmon's evil palace. T.K.'s thoughts drifted to Kari. Tai and Sora noticed the dreamy look on his face. Sora nodded her head and Tai fell back so he was walking with T.K.

"T.K.?"

"…"

"T.K.?"

"Hmm…what?" Tai burst out laughing.

"Dude you have it bad." He said putting an arm around his young friend.

"Have what bad?"

"You have it for my sister don't you.?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do."

"Nope not a clue."

"You're in love with my sister and I'm glad that it's you."

"What?"

"If Kari had to have a guy that liked her I'm glad it's you T.K. ever since you two were little every one thought that you two were meant to be together."

"I just like Kari as a friend."

"I don't think so T.K. I know that you're in love with her just like she's in love with you. If you wait to long to tell her then…then you're going to lose her."

"But Tai what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Hello what have I been saying she has it just as bad as you do."

"Okay Tai I'll make a deal with you."

"Okay."

"The night we get Kari back and every one else…I'll tell Kari how I feel…"

"Good."

"But…"

"But what?"

"You have to tell Sora your true feelings for her."

"How did you know about that?" Tai asked blushing.

"Your sister likes to talk and you make it very obvious."

"Fine it's a deal?"

"Deal." With that the two shook on it and ran to catch up with their friends. 

"Every thing is going to be okay Kari every thing is going to be okay." Willis whispered in Kari's ear. He was aware of the fact that she had fallen asleep hours ago, but it made him feel better to tell himself that these things were true. He looked down at the sleeping girl and smiled, 'she is so beautiful.' He marveled at her beauty as he pushed a stray hair from her delicate face. She stirred a little then went back to sleep. 'She is so peaceful when she sleeps.' Willis thought as he closed his eyes he had no idea how wrong he was.

"So the little boy has a girlfriend now?"

"Who's there?" Willis called, a digimon appeared in front of the cage, "Wisemon" Willis whispered, "Get the hell out of here…you tricked us…u hurt Kari."

"And I'm going to hurt her more if you don't come with me right now."

"NEVER!"

"Fine suit yourself." Wisemon whispered something to himself and Kari began to moan in her sleep, she then gave a scream.

"Alright STOP! I'll come with you." Willis said.

"That's what I thought." Wisemon opened the cell and cuffs flew to Willis's hands bounding them together. "Follow me." Willis got up gave Kari a kiss on the cheek and followed Wisemon out.

'I wonder what she's thinking about?' Matt asked himself for the fourth time. He watched a Sora began to talk to Mimi in a hushed tone.

"Every one QUIET!" Tai called from the head of the group. Every one ran to catch up with him and Izzy.

"What is it Tai?" Sora asked.

"Look." Every one followed his gaze and gasped there was the Evilmon's hideout. Tai then stood up, "I say we split up into groups and find Kari and Willis." 

"Okay." Every one agreed.

"Sora, Izzy, T.K. and Yolie. And Matt will take the next group with Joe, Davis, Cody, and Mimi. Okay?"

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah Sora?"

"Were is T.K."


	4. Tk my hero

Soul of Outer Space

****

Jealousy of the Heart

Part 4

Okay nobody really seems to care for this story any more so I'm just going to give you the outline for the this chapter and if I get at least 15 reviews I will write this chapter.

~ T.k is wandering around with Patamon saying that he heard Kari. Wisemon appears and kidnaps them.

~ Every one continues to look for T.k and Willis shows up and tells them what really happened.

~ T.k is taken to Kari. Evilmon comes and takes Kari. T.k breaks out and goes to rescue Kari.

~ The gang gets to the HQ. Gets to the room where Evilmon is in enough time to see T.k defeat Wisemon and rescue Kari.

~ Tai and the others quickly destroy Evilmon and the base begins to fall apart. The group escapes.

~ The deal happens. T.k confesses his feelings for Kari and Tai and Sora do the same. They are each surprised that the girls show the same feelings and every one lives happily ever after. Or at least until some other author decides to mess with there lives.


End file.
